Alex Russo
'Alex '-''' '''to główna bohaterka serialu Czarodzieje z Waverly Place, graną na antenie Disney Channel. Jest pośrednim dzieckiem ma starszego i młodszego brata,jest córką Jerry'ego oraz Theresa'y Russo. Zagrała ją Selena Gomez. Historia Alex urodziła się w 1992 roku w Nowym Jorku w Cab # 804. Alex jest meksykańską po matce i włoszką po ojcu. Obchodzi Quinceñara ,czyli jej piętnaste urodziny. W serii, jest ona bardzo niezorientowana i słodka, jeśli chodzi o magiczne zaklęcia i wykonywanie, a Justin jest zawsze tam, aby jej pomóc. W "dogadaniu", może mówić w języku zombie i wyjaśnia, że mało kto z czarodzieji dowiaduje się, o tym języku . Jak pokazują dzieje, staje się bardziej dojrzała i bardziej czarodziejska po przeszkoleniu.Nawet okazała się robić niezwykłe rzeczy na świecie, głównie w sezonie 4. Uratowała świat od Aniołów Ciemności w "Czarodzieje kontra Anioły", gdzie wygrywa Wizard of the Year 2011. Ona pokonuje Goroga w "Wizards vs Everything" z pomocą swoich braci. Nawet ratuje świat od asteroidy w "Wizards vs Asteroid". Pomimo jej osiągnięć, było kilka razy, jak odsłaniając świat czarodziei w "Alex Tells the World" podczas testu profesora Crampsa i zostaje zdegradowana w dół od poziomu 3 do poziomu 1 w konkursie czarodzieja rodziny wraz z Justinem. W Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, Alex i Justin chcąc przedwcześnie zdobyć pełną moc w której wygrywa Alex, ale w celu ratowania swojej rodziny. Używa do tego Kamienia Snów , który dodaje jej sił, by mogła wrócić do prawowitej rzeczywistości. I wszystko wraca do normy, choć Alex ma silniejszy związek z matką i braćmi. Justin mówi, że następnym razem podczas konkursu nie da jej wygrać. Osobowość Alex jest środkową wiekiem i jedyną córką w rodzinie. Często ją ponosi. Choć dokucza swojemu starszemu bratu, Justinowi Russo, później ujawnia, że robi to dlatego, że podziwia go i chce być taka jak on. Jest miła i inteligentna. Może być czasem niegrzeczna dla swojej rodziny, ale na końcu wszystko idzie dobrze. Alex uwielbia być w centrum uwagi. Może być bardzo podstępna i trudna do zrozumienia. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką od dzieciństwa jest Harper Finkle (Jennifer Stone), która w większości stara się wyciągać ją z kłopotów i jest również jej głosem mądrości. Alex później mówi, że Harper jest dla niej jak siostra.Choć Alex lubi dręczyć Justina, są zawsze blisko. Alex często używa magii, by rozwiązać swoje problemy, które często kończą się przyczyną większych problemów, niż przedtem. Alex czaruje, gdy chodzi do szkoły, jednak ona znacznie przewyższa wszystkim w malarstwie .Sztuka jest jej ulubionym przedmiotem w szkole ,a jest ich dość dużo. Alex potrafi też nieźle omotać Justina. Jest leniwa, beztroska, sarkastyczna, uparta i stronnicza jeśli chodzi o siebie i innych. Czuje się niepewnie widząc Justina osiągającego wiele z jego ciężkiej pracy i odpowiedzialności. W filmie, Alex mówi, że Justin jest tym kim sama chciała być, natomiast Justin reaguje, mówiąc, że jest zazdrosny, że to wszystko co robi przychodzi jej z taką łatwością i wygląda jakby się nie starała, zwłaszcza magia, dlatego tak bardzo stara się być idealna. Jest chytra, towarzyska, a czasami niegrzeczna w stosunku do jej rodziny i przyjaciół.Często wpada w kłopoty z powodu jej stałych programów (zwykle obejmujące magii). Alex jest inteligentna, ale nie pracowita, ku przerażeniu swojego starszego brata, Justina. Alex stała się pełnoprawną czarodziejką w Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: The Movie, ale później czyni wolę poprzez Kamienia Snów, aby cofnąć czas, co z kolei, cofa też zdobyte odznaczenie i staje się niepełnoprawną czarodziejką ponownie. W finale serii, gdy Justin wygrywa, wyjawia, że Alex nie wygrała, bo pomogła mu, ponieważ utknął. Alex staje się czarodziejem rodziny Russo, utrzymując swoje moce, podobnie jak Justin. W 2008 roku, pomimo charakteru została sklasyfikowana jako kreator we wszystkich oficjalnych materiałach, AOL nazwie ją 20-sze największą czarownicą w historii telewizji. Selena Gomez, która gra Alex, jest jednym z zaledwie dwóch członków obsady pojawia się w każdym z odcinków serii do tej pory, jedynym innym członkiem obsady do tego jest David Henrie, który gra Justina Russo.Pojawiła się również w The Suite Life na odcinku Deck, Double Crossed. Wygląd Alex ma ciemnobrązowe włosy. Alex nieustannie ma dylemat między długimi i krótkim włosami, warstwowymi i niewarstwowymi, i prostymi, kręconymi,falistymi włosami w we wszystkich seriach. W pierwszym odcinku sezonu pierwszego, jej włosy są długie i proste . Czasami włosy Alex są obcięte z boku głowy, lub są rozpuszczone. Od czasu do czasu włosy Alex są krótkie,a nosi je zupełnie proste. Alex ma na sobie tusz do rzęs i cień do oczu, z odcieniem szminki / błyszczyku. Jej szafa zwykle składa się z wielu kolorów i wzorów. Ona jest prawie zawsze postrzegana przy noszeniu rajstop, spódnic i koszul. Później w serii, Alex zaczyna nosić sukienki i topy. Czasem napis widnieje na jej koszulkach, jak na pomarańczowej koszuli noszonej na Halloween, gdy słowo "Kostium" nadrukowane z przodu. Alex często nosi dżinsy, przez ostatnie 2 sezony zazwyczaj luźną koszulę / bluzkę lub t-shirt. Na początku Wizards of Waverly Place, założyła na siebie wysokie koturny z jej strojem, ale później zaczęła nosić buty (czasami na wysokim obcasie), pantofle i sandały. Akcesorie Alex to grube bransolety, naszyjniki i długie kolczyki . Za każdym razem nosi inny rodzaj butów. Młoda czarodziejka nigdy nie rozlicza się na stylu, bo ciągle go zmienia. Galeria Alex Russo.jpg A1.jpg Ar2.jpg Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rodzina Russo Kategoria:Pierwszoplanowi Kategoria:Odcinki